Trevor/Games/Quotes
Aquacorde Town :"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Big /-kins..." :"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level." :"Um, so you see... The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Santalune Forest * After the first right turn :"If your Pokémon are weak, you should use a Potion." * At the exit to :"Tierno... Could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?" :"Why, look for Pokémon, of course! The professor did ask us to complete the Pokédex, after all. And furthermore, different Pokémon prefer living in different places. To put it another way, it's a chance to find different Pokémon than the ones in the forest!" * If talked to :"Each Pokémon move has PP... That stands for Power Points. If the number of points for a move is zero, you can't use that move. Go to a Pokémon Center, and they'll restore them for free." * After battling Professor Sycamore :"What's this? Everyone is already here." :"Mega Evolution? What should we do about the Pokédex?" * If talked to :"Oh! Uh, I'll complete the Pokédex, then!" * After talking to Lysandre :"I wonder what / wants to talk about. Why couldn't he/she just use the Holo Caster?" :"Lumiose City may be very large, but if you stay on the main streets, you shouldn't get lost." :"Oh, just so you know...Camphrier Town and Café Soleil are over this way." * If the player tries to go to before visiting Café Soleil :"Huh? Have you been to the Café already?" :"My goodness… Pokémon hordes are certainly intense…" :"Oh, Tierno, do you ever think about anything besides dancing?" :"Good to see you, ... Excuse me, I meant . It really does seem as though Tierno can only think about dancing and moves. When a horde of Pokémon popped out, he just stood there watching them..." :"That's indeed a perfect dream for you, Tierno. I guess I should show just as much dedication to my dream of completing the Pokédex, then! It's good to be serious about some things!" :"Oh, uh, ? Do take this Honey, won't you?" :"You see, using Honey will encourage Pokémon hordes to appear. Though if you are going to challenge a whole horde… You may want to use moves that can hit multiple targets." *Inside :"This is the Pokémon Day Care! They take care of your Pokémon for you here." :"I seem to remember can happen if you leave two Pokémon here." :"There aren't many Pokémon I want to raise. I'll try it on some other occasion." :"Hey! Wait! Tierno! Wait up!" * In the flowers, if talked to :"Do you want to compare Pokédexes and find out who has seen more kinds of Pokémon? To put it another way, I'm challenging you to my own kind of Pokémon battle." ::No: "Sigh... Well, I'll complete the Pokédex at any rate." ::Yes: "So you've seen kinds of Pokémon. :::'If 49 or less Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen":' ''"I've seen 50, so I guess I win! :::'If 50 Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen":' ''" We've both seen 50 kinds of Pokémon... Well, I may not have won, but I didn't lose either. In other words, it's a tie!" :::If 51 or more Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "I lost! How frustrating!" :::" , too, ? Just knowing about the same kind of Pokémon as someone else can sure make you happy!|If player has seen Ralts}}" * If talked to again :"Maybe I'll stop the Evolution so my Pokémon will learn moves faster. But if I evolve my Pokémon, I can fill my Pokédex more quickly." * In front of the Battle Chateau ** Before entering :", do you know about this building? It's called the Battle Chateau, and it's famous for being a place where Trainers gather to improve their skills. If I learn even more about Pokémon, I'm sure I'll be able to defeat Kalos's eight s." * After entering :"There is a Pokémon I saw when I was little that I don't remember very well. I wonder if filling up my Pokédex will help me remember what it was." * After being defeated in a Multi Battle :"So you can't learn everything just from the Pokédex... I see!" * After battle, if talked to :"Many things can be learned about Pokémon by watching them battle." Shalour City :"Hello, ! Let's compare our Coastal Kalos Pokédexes and see who has seen more kinds of Pokémon! To put it another way, I'm challenging you to my own kind of Pokémon battle. So, you've seen kinds of Pokémon..." ::If 38 or less Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "I've seen 39, so I guess I win!" ::If 39 Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": " We've both seen 39 kinds of Pokémon... Well, I may not have won, but I didn't lose either. In other words, it's a tie!" ::If 40 or more Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "I lost! How frustrating!" ::" , too, ? Just knowing about the same Pokémon as someone else can sure make you happy!|If player has seen Kangaskhan}}" :"Oh yes, I just remembered. The professor told us to say hello to the Mega Evolution Guru when we reached Shalour City..." :"A person called the Mega Evolution guru." :"I heard he's in that imposing building deep in the city--the Tower of Mastery." Tower of Mastery :"Oh!" :"My name is Trevor." :"It feels like it's been some time since our whole group has been gathered in one place." :"So in an Evolutionary line like , , and ... Does that mean Charizard would be able to evolve even further?" :"I want to complete the Pokédex first. If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything." * If talked to :"The stones for Mega Evolution are just that precious, I suppose." * After battling Calem/Serena :"Tierno. Shall we work to be the best Trainers we can be, too?" (Holo Caster; after beating Clemont) :"Hello. How have you been? I just wanted to let you know we're all going to meet on Route 14. Please come and join us." * Route entrance :"Hello, ! You arrived very quickly!" :"We were just comparing how complete our Pokédexes are. I won, of course!" :"! Let's compare how many Pokémon we've seen, just like we always do! This time let's compare how many Pokémon we've seen in the Mountain Kalos Pokédex! To put it another way, I'm challenging you to my own kind of Pokémon battle. So, you've seen kinds of Pokémon..." ::If 5 or less Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "I've seen 6, so I guess I win!" ::If 6 Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "We've both seen 6 kinds of Pokémon. Well, I may not have won, but I didn't lose either. In other words, it's a tie!" ::If 7 or more Pokémon are marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "I lost! How frustrating!" ::" " * After Shauna shows up :"He's at the Fighting dojo." :"The one by Laverre City? That's just a rumor, isn't it?" :"Let's go and see for ourselves, Tierno. There's always some reason rumors like that get started." * Scary house :"It IS a scary house, isn't to? Well, I guess we should go inside." :"Calem/Serena is off spending time with his/her Pokémon... So I guess we'll just have to go in without her and see if the rumor is true by ourselves..." :"Was that story you just told really true?" :"Well, I know you wanted to go camping, and that was kind of like camping, I guess... People usually tell scary stories by the campfire, right?" :"See you later, ! Please compare Pokédexes with me again soon!" Laverre City :"I'm interested in Poké Balls because they're used to catch Pokémon! To put it another way, I'm utterly fascinated by them!" Poké Ball Factory :" :"Shauna! Wait!"'' * After Team Flare is defeated :"Would they be the people in the red suits from a minute ago?" :"How awful... It seems like it would be best not to get involved with those guys." Dendemille Town :"Um... Is the Professor gone already? I was hoping to have him have a look at my Pokédex in person. Oh well, I can still get my Pokédex evaluated at a Pokémon Center's PC... Anyway, I'm heading off to go look for Pokémon in Frost Cavern and fill up more of my Pokédex!" Frost Cavern * Outside :" is a Pokémon that loves cold climates. So maybe it sensed something amiss in the Frost Cavern" :"My name is Trevor. I'm researching the distribution of Pokémon in the Kalos region at Professor Sycamore's request." :"I will. Thank You." :"What are you going to do, ? I'm going to prepare for my expedition." * 's Chamber :"It's really cold in here, isn't it, ? Is there something going on up ahead?' :"Hey!" :"Hey, you Poké Ball thieves! What are you doing here?!" :"Energy?" :"But why is Team Flare amassing Pokémon, energy, and money? To put it another way, why is Team Flare always trying to take everything for itself?" :"... Did they say only Team Flare will survive? These people have a few screws loose..." :" I should be using...|Only if talked to}}" :"Doesn't battling with Team Flare scare you, ? I'll admit it scares me. I don't like battling them... But we managed to protect Abomasnow by pitching in there. I know I'm the reserved type, and I'm OK with that, but it's important to be bold when necessary. Mamoswine doesn't have to worry about Abomasnow anymore, and that's what matters. Alls well that ends well!" Geosenge Town :"So, we won't have to deal with Team Flare anymore. Now I can go back to filling up my Pokédex!" * Meeting up with the player and Shauna :"Why, the same thing as you, Shauna. We heard about from the professor, and we came running as fast as we could." :"Tierno… It's great when Pokémon Trainers like us can understand the hearts and minds of other Trainers and their through battle. But before we do anything else, we should heal your Pokémon." :"Now it's your turn, ." * Before battle :"I think I will follow the crowd and be your opponent as well. But this time it won't be about the Pokédex. It will be a Pokémon battle!" * Being defeated :"You're even stronger than I thought!" * After being defeated :"There is still so much I don't know. Do I just not have what it takes?" :"Indeed! Well, there's something we must attend to. Be seeing you!" Geosenge Town (post-game) * When talked to :"Are you wondering about the ultimate weapon, too, ? That man wanted to bring his Pokémon back even if it meant breaking the laws of nature. I wonder if I would feel that way if I lost my partner... This is changing the subject, but... Have you caught yet?" * If the player hasn't caught the Pokémon mentioned :"Hmm. I see that you've seen it, though." * If the player has caught the Pokémon mentioned :"I thought you might have! I caught one, too! It makes you smile when you catch the same Pokémon a friend does, huh? According to Professor Sycamore's research, has a potential Mega Evolution!" * If talked to again :"According to Professor Sycamore's research, has a potential Mega Evolution!"